The present invention relates to application backup and restore, and more specifically, relates to methods and apparatuses for backing up and restoring a cross-virtual-machine application.
There are backup and restore solutions at operating system level and virtual machine level in the prior art. However, when backing up a cross-virtual-machine application, existing backup and restore solutions for a single virtual machine or a single operating system cannot be applied directly. For an application running across multiple virtual machines, different parts of the application run on different virtual machines. For example, database part and application service part of the application may run on different virtual machines. Therefore, when backing up a cross-virtual-machine application, it is required to guarantee data coordination among multiple virtual machines where the application is located.
Besides, in the prior art, for each application, it requires to design a backup solution specific to the application. Since the applications vary from each other, the existing manner is not a universal solution, which makes the efficiency of the application backup and restore very low.
In view of the above, there is still much room for improvement for the prior art; therefore, it is desirable for providing a universal technical solution for backing up and restoring a cross-virtual-machine application.